


Rescue

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [20]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kidnapping, Mention of blood, Multi, Polyamory, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Nina, Asugi and Ignatius are kidnapped. Their parents are not going to let that happen.





	Rescue

She couldn’t remember how they had managed to end up here. All Nina remembered was a fight, an intense battle, and some kind of poison smoke. Coughing, she tried to get up. The room was dark, no source of light, no chance to see anything.

“Nina?”

She whirled around, her head spinning. Nina wanted to get down again but that had been Asugi’s voice and if he was here, too, that was at least a relief. “Where are you?”

“By the wall. I searched the room but there’s nothing, no way to get out.”

Nina cursed but she started crawling, feeling for the wall he had mentioned. It was close, just cold stone bricks and a little moisture. A bit further, and she actually found his hand, squeezing it. “What about Ignatius?”

“He’s here.” Asugi guided her hand to a familiar face, both of them caressing their boyfriend’s cheeks. Ignatius was asleep but his breath was steady and she felt no blood as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“What happened to us?” She rested her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths. Something smelt foul, but she didn’t want to go exploring with her hands. Instead, she remained where she was, close to her boys. 

“I don’t know who they were but they mentioned something about getting back at people in the army. So they took the first kids they could get.”

Despite the situation, Nina let out a laugh. They were trapped in the dark, separated from their families and friends and without food or water. But they had each other and if their parents found out … well, she would pity the poor kidnappers if she hadn’t been one of their victims. 

“Do they know who we are?”

“I don’t think so.”

Nina sighed, smiling softly as Ignatius stirred. Once their parents found out, none of these kidnappers would stay alive. They just had to wait.

And wait they did, huddled together for comfort and the safety of knowing they were not along. Had there been a door, Nina was sure she and Asugi would’ve picked the lock already. As it was, they were ready for the ceiling to open or a portion of the wall to slide away. 

A loud crash woke her up from a slumber, followed by a scream. They ceiling did open and, blinded by the sudden light, she barely registered the body crashing down. Nina struggled to get up, the three of them supporting each other as they finally stood and tried to be able to see again. 

Her mother was the first one she saw, deadly on her wyvern, bloody axe in one hand and a murderous expression on her face. Back in the deep realm, she had never really understood why people were afraid of her mom. Now she knew. With a sob, she stumbled forward.

“Oh, my sweet.” 

Nina fell into her mother’s arms and though she had mostly been raised by her dads, Camilla had always been there for her. “You’re here,” she mumbled.

“Of course I am. The others, too.”

The sound of wings was heard as Hinoka and Beruka got down as well. Nina’s vision got better and she could see familiar faces higher up. Damn kidnappers had never planned to make it easy for them to get out. She hugged her mother a little tighter, smiling as even Beruka showed a little emotion when she greeted Asugi. Ignatius had to wait because neither of his parents had a flying mount, but Hinoka offered him a ride. 

On the back of the wyvern, the journey was a short one. Nina jumped off, hugging both of her fathers at once. She didn’t even care that there was blood on their clothes, she was just happy to be with them again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, headcanon parents:  
> Nina: Niles/Corrin with Camilla being like "Yeah, i can help you have a child"  
> Asugi: Saizo/Beruka  
> Ignatius: I don't really have a headcanon family here, so choose whatever you like^^


End file.
